For What It's Worth
by Psychoness
Summary: When Will decides that Jack is a pirate and thus deserves to hang, he doesn’t reckon with Elizabeth’s opposite view of the situation. Taking action of her own, the ending of POTC is given a twist.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Until Disney puts up Pirates of the Caribbean for sale and I buy it, I don't own anything it. Also, any insults against Captain Jack Sparrow written here are entirely untrue (except for maybe the drunken pirate and crazy pirate ones) and only there for the sake of the story. Will Turner insults on the other hand . . . **

**Summary: Ummm . . . . When Will decides that Jack is a pirate and thus deserves to hang, he doesn't reckon with Elizabeth's opposite view of the situation. Taking action of her own, the ending of POTC is given a twist. **

**And now, the feature presentation . . . For What It's Worth!!! (Applause all around.)**

**For What It's Worth**

**Prologue: Not Worth It**

The sun was setting over the horizon, sending brilliant rays of orange and scarlet dancing over the decks of the Royal British Navy man o' wars sailing gently towards Port Royal. Sailors scrambled over the decks and rigging, preparing the Dauntless to glide into port. Commands could be heard bellowing from the officers to the sailors, urging the on. Beneath the shouts, the splash of the sea could be hear and the wind whistling through the ship's rigging.

All this filtered through Elizabeth Swann's consciousness as her brain processed the last words William Turner had just said to her. Out of habit, Elizabeth reached down to adjust her dress, a action she did whenever she was nervous or needed time to think but she couldn't do that now. The last few days had been too busy and frantic to bother finding time to change into more feminine clothes and to tell the truth; Elizabeth hadn't exactly tried to make the time. The chance to wear comfortable, practical clothes, albeit male, was far too rare for her to want to change into a confining dress.

As these thoughts passed swiftly through her mind, Will's words were echoing around, bouncing off her skull.

"Elizabeth, what are you thinking? Rescue Jack? That's . . . that's absurd," Will had said.

When Elizabeth had told Will of her intent to rescue Jack, it had never crossed her mind that he would not agree. That he wouldn't like the risk involved, yes. That he wouldn't want her involved even, yes. Ever since the confrontation with Barbossa, Will had become protective, inordinately so, especially considering she had held her own in the fight against the cursed pirates. All that had gone through her mind. But that he would disdain any type of rescue for Jack at all? Unthinkable. Or so it had been until now.

"What?" Even after running the sentence over in her head for a minute, the words jangling through her head that was most intelligent thing Elizabeth could come up with, her constant lessons as a young lady in the art of conversation having deserted her. Realizing her mouth was open in shock, she collected herself. "Will, we have to. How can you even think not doing anything; he saved your life, remember?" Elizabeth said in disbelief. "For God's sake, he saved my life despite _your_ stupidity."

At her words, Will flinched as though slapped. Will's head sank down. Ever since Barbossa had kidnapped her, he had realized exactly how precious Elizabeth was to him. The memory of her near death and the trials she had went through haunted him and he couldn't stop blaming himself for it. And now, he must not put Elizabeth in such danger any more. She needed to be protected and admired and loved, not sent off to fight cursed pirates. She was a lady not a common soldier.

Pleadingly, he said, "Elizabeth--"

She cut him off. "And all you're going to do is stand there and watch him hang? He's your friend and you're just going to leave him for the noose?"

Finally, Will managed to get a word in. "Elizabeth, calm down. Aye, Sparrow saved your life, but he did it because we made a bargain. He's nothing more than another one of the scheming, filthy pirates that sail the Caribbean," Will spat out. He looked up at and pleaded, "Elizabeth, we're alive, and on our way back to Port Royal. _You're_ alive and well. The Commodore is set to marry you. You're life is set out ahead of you like a fairy tale. Don't risk it. Saving Sparrow would be a noble deed. But you're worth so much more than he is." Seeing Elizabeth only becoming more livid, he desperately tried one of his last ploys. "Sparrow wouldn't."

"If you were about to hang, _Captain_ _Jack_ Sparrow would be there to save you. Not that _you're_ worth it."

"Jack would just say good luck and sail off. A lot of good that did me in Barbossa's clutches." Seeing Elizabeth grow furious at his words, he said understandingly, "Elizabeth, you've had a hard time these last few days. Anyone would understand that. Nevertheless, don't make this mistake. Sparrow isn't worth you risking your life or high station."

How could her Will be saying things like that? Acting like her reputation and status was the most important thing. The Will she had known and loved hadn't cared about that. He had loved for her personality and just herself. At least she had thought he had but it turned out she was wrong.

Elizabeth stared at him. In disgust, she replied, "Saving Jack wouldn't be a mistake. Making the negotiation with Commodore Norrington to save your life obviously _was_ if you care that much about my 'high station.' I once thought I loved you. That you were a man I wanted to spend the rest of my life alongside. That you were as noble—or more!—than the Commodore. I was wrong. You aren't worth that."

Will stared in shock at Elizabeth. He couldn't believe that Elizabeth, his Elizabeth, would think that. "What . . . . But . . . . How . . . ." Will stuttered. Getting over his alarm, he tried one last time. "Elizabeth, I . . ."

She looked at him and told him with no more emotion than a distant wisp of sorrow and pain, "I believe we will be docking at Port Royal presently. I must go and attire myself properly. It would not do for a Governor's daughter and Commodore's fiancée to be seen in such clothes as these. You seem to understand that. Good day, Mr. Turner."

With that, Elizabeth inclined her head and left the cabin.

Will stared after her. How could his Elizabeth say such things? He was only trying to protect her as best he could. He loved her; didn't she get that? Even if she became the Commodore's wife, he would still love and protect her. No matter what. She needed to be protected; look what had happened to her. She had been kidnapped, nearly raped, marooned on an island, and almost killed at least three times. She was the Governor's daughter; not some soldier to go chasing after pirates.

He had loved her since his first glimpse. She had been an angel looking down on him. She had deserved much more than a common blacksmith's love. He had been content to cherish his hopes and worship from afar. After rescuing her, he had allowed himself to hope. Nevertheless, even with her engagement to the Commodore he had been happy. The Commodore was worthy of her, but a pirate? Never.

Bloody Sparrow would just use her and discard her. What didn't she get about that? Sparrow would simply say good-bye and be off. They'd never see him again and all they'd have for their efforts would be a wrecked reputation.

Couldn't she see the long view? What was it with women; they could never get that you couldn't just go off and do what you please. They just focused in on one thing and ignored everything else. Like Anamaria with her boat and Elizabeth with her returning obsession of pirates. Women. They were so unpredictably irrational.

That reminded one of J—Sparrow's rum-induced ramblings. _It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid._ That was certainly true about women.

In Will's mind, another, not so welcome reminder of Jack spoke up.

_Don't do anything stupid._

The memory of his disastrous conversation with Elizabeth ran through his mind.

_Like that._

**So, how was it? The next chapter will be a lot longer and hopefully better. This is just to set up everything. **

**Calling all beta-readers, calling all beta-readers. If anyone would be willing to beta-read this, I'd really appreciate it. I don't need help with the grammar and punctuation as much as characterization and plot pacing. Just email me or review me. Thanks. **

**Remember, the more you review, the faster I update. All you have to do is click the little bluish purple button down in the left corner. It's really quite simple. **

* * *


	2. Worthy Of

**Disclaimer: Until Disney puts up Pirates of the Caribbean for sale and I buy it, I don't own anything it. Also, any insults against Captain Jack Sparrow written here are entirely untrue (except for maybe the drunken pirate and crazy pirate ones) and only there for the sake of the story. Will Turner insults on the other hand . . . **

**Summary: Ummm . . . .**** When Will decides that Jack is a pirate and thus deserves to hang, he doesn't reckon with Elizabeth's opposite view of the situation. Taking action of her own, the ending of POTC is given a twist. **

**And now, the feature presentation . . . For What It's Worth!!! (Applause all around.)**m1 m2

**For What It's Worth**

**Chapter One: Worthy Of**

"Well, do you like it, Miss?" The maid asked. She glanced up. Hesitating, she said, "If it's not too bold, I think it's beautiful, absolutely stunning."

Elizabeth sighed, examining herself in the mirror. Despite the pretty—many would say beautiful—reflection she wasn't pleased. The long blonde hair brushed and styled to perfection, the gorgeous and costly dress, the delicate white gloves were all signs of the invisible prison around her. They only reminded her that she wasn't some common lass who could play, dress, even fall in love, by choice. As Governor's daughter, she was forced to stay inside, mouth meaningless pleasantries and be a useless ornament. Marry according to what is proper and raise children to live in the same prison. And they wished to live _her_ life.

That brief flight of freedom during her adventures with Will— No, that was Mr. Turner now—and Jack had awakened the long dormant desire of her childhood, not to be beautiful and respected but free. To ride the ocean, sailing anywhere in the world. No ties, no boundaries, only the distant horizon. That dream had been shattered by the eminent prospect of marriage to the Commodore and Will's betrayal of Jack.

"_Sparrow isn't worth you risking your life, let alone your high station." _

Elizabeth still felt shock and revulsion remembering Will's words. Jack may not be her favorite person, hell, he wasn't even in the top fifty, but he had risked a lot to save her.

_Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square._

Jack stuck to that and in his own way he possessed far more honor than Will or the Commodore.

_Jack may be a despicable pirate but he saved our lives. He's worth saving. Why can't Will understand that? _

Realizing that the maid had been trying to grab her attention politely more than once, she drew herself back into the present. Smiling falsely, she nodded to the maid, "Thank you. It looks gorgeous. Now if you could go inform my father that I'm ready, I would appreciate that."

"Of course, Miss Swann. Or should it be Mrs. Norrington?"

Elizabeth forced another smile and laughed. "Not yet."

With the maid out of her bedchambers, Elizabeth was free to sit down and bury her face in her hands. Everything since her rescue by Jack and Will— Mr. Turner, it was now—had gone wrong. Or rather, right. Too right.

_Barbossa was right. I am in a ghost story. Only it's more like a fairy tale, like Wi—Mr. Turner said. An evil king or pirates kidnap the princess_. _A prince or even a poor sheepherder—blacksmith-- saves her and is gifted with the princess's hand. Of course, they live happily ever after._

Elizabeth smiled mirthlessly. She had gotten what she had wanted: adventures on the high seas, pirates, rescue by her secret crush and a magical defeat over the evil side. Marriage with Will was out of the question, but it had never been more than a pleasant dream.

However, the fairy tales never mentioned pirate captains that were as honorable as commodores and blacksmiths or princesses bargaining to save their secret love. Nor sarcastic, stubborn female pirates, and daft crews. They don't mention them at all.

Instead, good and evil are clearly separated. There's never any question of freeing the bad guys or cursing the good. They never tell the end of the story, all you know is that the bad guys are dead and the good guys 'live happily ever after'.

But real life isn't like that, as Elizabeth was beginning to find out.

A knock at the door startled Elizabeth out of her reveries.

"Yes?"

A maid opened the door and entered. Curtsying, she told the future Mrs. Norrington, "Miss Swann, Commodore Norrington is here and ready to escort you to the tea."

With shake of her head, Elizabeth dismissed her problems from her mind. She had yet another tea to go to and enduring all the meaningless questions, congratulations and comments would be hard enough without her longing aspirations for freedom clouding up her mind as well as Mr. Turner and Jack. Not to mention her desire, albeit no ideas or actions, to save Jack from a short drop and a sudden stop. No matter what Will thought about Jack's _worthiness._

"Miss Swann, I must tell you that I was so delighted to hear that you're back and unharmed. I can't even imagine what horrors you must have faced." The hostess of the tea party cooed, as the other ladies murmured agreement.

"Indeed." Elizabeth replied, bored out of her mind. "The barbarities out of Port Royal are . . . indescribable."

"But coming out of it with the Commodore must make up for much." One lady added.

"It's worthy of a fairy tale." Another joined in. At that description, Elizabeth flinched and barely avoided snapping out that it was nothing like a fairy tale and not imagining the horrors she had went through was quite an understatement.

"Miss Swann's our little princess, all set to marry the prince." All the ladies tittered and began exclaiming over that description.

"How true!"

"And how lucky."

"Just think the Governor's daughter and the Commodore."

"What a perfect match."

As all the ladies sighed over the comments, Elizabeth tried not to burst out with an angry retort or disgusted remark. The ladies of Port Royal, though not quite as stupid as appeared and virtual geniuses compared those ladies in England, were perfect stereotypes of ladies. Quiet among the men, docile, and gossips, they rarely had an individual thought and were delighted with the new topic of Elizabeth and the Commodore.

A click of boots on the wood announced Commodore Norrington, a disruption that saved Elizabeth's mounting fury from erupting.

He bowed and made his apologies for interrupting. "My ladies, I apologize for breaking up this party, but I must get Miss Swann back to the Governor's house. It wouldn't do if we were late."

"Of course." The hostess said. "My apologies. You should have come sooner."

"I didn't want to disrupt you. Miss Swann was so eager to see you and I hate to take away from her happiness." At this, he smiled fondly at her.

The ladies all smiled and began exclaiming at his gallantness. "As noble and brave as a knight you are, commodore."

"We were just speaking of how like a fairy tale your rescue of Miss Swann was."

"I cannot claim much credit for it. We owe it to Mr. Turner that she's safe and sound."

"But it was not for you, it still would have been for naught."

"You're just being modest, commodore."

"But we are holding you up. As you say, it wouldn't do to be late for the Governor."

Politely excusing herself, Elizabeth gladly escaped the confines of the parlor. She allowed Commodore Norrington to kiss her hand and escort her out to the waiting carriage.

In the carriage, while traveling back home, Elizabeth suppressed a yawn. Making courteous conversation in a stifling hot and jolting box was not her idea of a fun ride. However, disliking the inevitability of returning home to boredom less than the ride, she searched for a delaying tactic.

"Commodore, could we ride by the ocean? I find it rather warm in here and the breeze off the sea would be quite welcome.

Looking delighted for the opportunity to leave the stifling heat in the carriage, the Commodore quickly agreed, remarking, "The Caribbean has been remarkably hot recently. Miss Swann, do call me James. Commodore is so formal."

"Of course, Com--James. I did not wish to seem forward." Elizabeth said. "And you must call me Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's attention returned to the window. Gazing out at the sea was only marginally better than Port Royal. It reminded her of the freedom she had had only a score or more days ago. The sails upon the horizon reminded her of another time she had seen the same site. On the island, when she had beat Jack at his own game. She smirked, then quickly quenched it. The Commodore didn't need to know that that day and night on the island had been some of the happier days of her life. Maybe the happiest in years. No rules or propriety to look out for and victory over a most annoying pirate captain.

Abruptly she dropped out of her dream and leaned forward. The sails on the horizon were just a bit darker than she had remembered the Dauntless's being. No, not a little bit, they were a lot darker. Almost black. Could it be? Elizabeth's heart jumped. _It has to be. Bloody pirates they are but they came back. _

Elizabeth's mind raced. The crewmen would have no chance springing Jack from jail. Port Royal had been on constant alert ever since the Black Pearl's visit and a ship that must need a major refit, with a crew that wasn't all that big, they would have no chance. If she was serious about saving Jack from the noose, she had to do something herself.

Glancing casually over to see if the commodore had seen the sails, Elizabeth cursed in her head. The Commodore was looking out the window. _Even if he has seen the sails, he might not notice that they're darker than they should be. _Elizabeth stared at the sails again. _How obvious is it? _

"Elizabeth . . . ."

With a start, Elizabeth turned back to the Commodore. _He can't have recognized the ship, he can't have._ Trying to calm herself, she replied, "Yes?"

The Commodore hesitated, then falteringly said, "About the . . .the hanging tomorrow. I know you think it's . . . its not . . . right, but I am bound by the law. As is your father and Mr. Turner. I am also bound by my honor."

Elizabeth held back a sigh in relief. Absently, she replied, "I understand. You are an honorable man, James." _He hasn't seen the _BlackPearl In the relief of realizing that, she almost missed his next words.

"Mr. Sparrow is held in the fort's jail not the city's. He is in the third cell down and out of sight of the guards' posts." Hesitating a moment, he added, "I do believe that many boats have been floating away recently. Most seem to land near this cove."

Elizabeth spun around and gaped. Her mouth opened and closed without any sound coming out. Finally, she regained her composure. Then, with much more sincerity, she told him, "I understand perfectly. You are a good man, James, as well as an honorable man."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. You are too kind."

"Not at all." Elizabeth spoke with meaning and honesty for one of the first times to James. He may be a rather stuffy and pompous man, but he was a good, honorable man as well. _More than Wi—Mr. Turner is. _She had assumed that Jack would be put in Port Royal's jails as he had last time. She would have spent half the night traipsing all over Port Royal to figure it out. And if she got his meaning, a boat would be waiting here to carry them to the Pearl. Now all she had to do was think up a plan.

And remembering one of Jack's rather blurry but hilarious stories he told while on the island, she had an idea about what to do and how to do it. It was a plan so audacious and insane that most wouldn't even consider it. If she could pull it off, it would put shame upon the British Navy for years. The idea was definitely one worthy of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Her mind preoccupied, she replied to some worry of the Commodore's concerning the hanging tomorrow. Elizabeth wished she could tell him that it wouldn't be a problem because that hanging wasn't going to take place. She shrugged; he'd find out soon enough.

**Sorry it took so long for me to post. I meant to have this up last Friday or Saturday but no such luck. Next chapter, if I have time and i get enough reviews, will be up hopefull within a few days, maybe by Monday. It has a bit mroe action. **

**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers and pretty please with a cherry on top review again!**

**Missy Mouse-I love your story, the Open Sea. I'm soo glad you like mine!**

**Mp3gurl4life-Iwould be sooo happy if you would betaread for be. I tried to email you but your email address didn't work for me. Just email me at if you're still interested. Thanks.**

**All the other great reviewers thank you so much. **

**Until Monday!**

* * *

m1 

m2


	3. A Change of Worth

**Disclaimer: Until Disney puts up Pirates of the Caribbean for sale and I buy it, I don't own anything it. Also, any insults against Captain Jack Sparrow written here are entirely untrue (except for maybe the drunken pirate and crazy pirate ones) and only there for the sake of the story. Will Turner insults on the other hand . . . **

**Summary: Ummm . . . . When Will decides that Jack is a pirate and thus deserves to hang, he doesn't reckon with Elizabeth's opposite view of the situation. Taking action of her own, the ending of POTC is given a twist. **

** And now, the feature presentation . . . For What It's Worth! (Applause all around.)**m1 m2

**For What It's Worth**

** Chapter 3: A Change of Worth**

The night before Jack's hanging was as quiet as it ever was in Port Royal. Unlike the forbidding feeling of the darkness when the Black Pearl attacked, this night was like most. Not that Port Royal was silent; it wasn't, by a long shot. Taverns by the docks were crowded with noisy sailors; parents were trying to shush their children's protests of going to bed.

Near the fort's jail though, it was mostly silent and the distant yells were muted and unclear, almost inaudible from halfway across the city. The bored guard abruptly rose to attention as the sound of footsteps became audible; then, as he saw that the approaching figure was not his officer, relaxed slightly, breathing a sigh of relief. If his officer, or God forbid, the _Commodore_ saw him relaxing, well slouching in truth, on duty, he would be as good as dead.

Studying the approaching man, he realized that he was nothing like the officers of the British Royal Navy. In fact, the rather rotund figure, draped in a large brown cloak resembled the utter opposite of the projected image of the navy.

As the old priest hobbled closer, the guard respectfully nodded his head, and greeted him, "Good evening, Father. What brings you out here tonight?"

"Good evening. I have come to pray for the prisoner's soul."

"Not that that bas—" The guard visibly bit back his next few words. "I'm sorry, Father. I was at the Battle of Isla de Muerta and knew friends who died there. I don't have . . . fond feelings for the prisoner." _That lying bastard could rot in hell for all I care. _

"Of course, that's understandable. However, every man deserves the chance to save their soul."

"Aye, Father. You may visit with him."

"Thank you." The priest began to enter the jail, but stumbled and fell against the guard. "Apologies. My legs are getting wobbly theses last few years, sa—son."

"No harm done." The guard replied, helping him up.

"Bless you, lad."

The guard watched the priest go, wondering how such naïve people survived in the world. He had no chance converting Sparrow, not if he had a year. Odd choice of words though; apologies sounded more like something Sparrow would come out with and the son almost sounded like savvy. The guard shrugged. Did it really matter?

Entering the jail, the priest breathed a sigh of relief, cursing Jack and his irritable tendency to make such odd phrases so addictive. _That one night on the island I spent with him was _way_ too much time. _

The jingle in Elizabeth's pocket quelled her annoyed thoughts and made her smirk. The keys in her pocket were certainly deserving of a blessing. Who would ever suspect Elizabeth, for how would a Governor's daughter know how to pickpocket? Elizabeth silently laughed at that. Before being forced to give up her unladylike ways, she had run wild in the streets of London and Port Royal and her best friend before Will had been an accomplished thief and taught her the best ways to pick a lock, slip silently through the night, and of course, misappropriate objects from the filthy rich.

As she entered the hall across from Jack's cell and was about to throw off her hood, the guard watching the back entrance turned around the corner. With a start, jumped and turned to the guard.

This time she kept Jack's mannerisms _out _of her speech. "I'm sorry; you startled me."

"I didn't mean to, Father. You are here to pray for the prisoner?"

"Yes."

The guard merely nodded and walked back to his post.

Now that the guard had left, Elizabeth began to throw back her hood to greet Jack. Abruptly, she stopped. _I deserve some payback to Jack for all the annoyance he's caused me._ And with an inside grin Elizabeth put her plan to get revenge on Jack in motion.

As she walked towards Jack, she bowed her head, hiding her face. When she reached the bars of the cell, Elizabeth lowered her voice and asked, "Do you wish to repent your sins? It is best to die with a clean conscience."

Jack quickly realized the purpose of the priest in his cell and his face showed his opinion of it. Horrified, he desperately tried to get in a word edgewise but Elizabeth plowed on mercilessly. Considering how long she could get away with this, Elizabeth gleefully realized that doing this for at least an hour would strengthen her disguise and help the chance of escaping. If she tried to go after only five or ten minutes, her piety would be suspect. This way, she could pay Jack back, _and_ get him out of jail.

Grinning inside herself, Elizabeth managed to preach for almost an hour when she finally took pity on Jack.

"Jack."

Having nearly died out of boredom, Jack wasn't listening. He was holding his head in his hands, sitting in the farthest corner and humming that irritating pirate song as loud as he could, in an effort to shut out the words of the fake priest. "We're devils and black sheep, and—"

"Jack, you filthy, idiotic, despicable pirate."

"Tha's not a nice thing for a priest to say." Jack said absently. Still caught up in the horror of the previous hour, he didn't realize what was happening now. "Really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

"Good thing I'm not a priest then."

"Yo ho, Yo—Wha'!" Jack's head shot around. "Will?" He said incredulously.

"No, you moron, it's Miss Swan. And shut up! Keep your voice down, Jack, before the guards come."

"I'm still Jack to you, luv? According to your dear William, I'm nothing more than Sparrow, if that." Jack said with a tinge of bitterness.

At Will's name, her face flickered. As Jack watched, he was surprised to see disgust and anger mixed in with the usual annoyance at his words.

"He isn't _my _William." Elizabeth retorted.

"Ahh." Jack looked up for the first time. Thoughts spinning in his head. _Not your William? If I had said that on the island or on the Dauntless, you wouldn't have denied it. Will is apparently not so heroically noble anymore. _Showing nothing of his calculating thoughts, Jack replied brightly, "So you decided that the commodore was the better man." He smirked. He looked back down and began counting on his fingers. "That's eleven shillings I'm owed."

Elizabeth looked at him blankly.

"I bet Anamaria and the others that you would end up with bloody Norrington instead of bloody Will."

Elizabeth glared at him. Sarcastically, she replied angrily, "I was going to break you out of jail, but you seem rather happy here and quite confident you won't end up in the noose." With a sweet, innocent but fake smile, she finished with, "I'm sure as Captain Jack Sparrow you'll manage. So long. Apologies for doubting you."

With a final evil smile, she began to saunter off.

Jack screwed up his face. "Bloody woman." Louder he said, "Wait. I'm sure something can be worked out."

She slowly turned back. "So, Captain Jack Sparrow needs help?"

Jack rolled his eyes, cursing women. "No. I'm willing to work out a deal with you. Captain Jack Sparrow does not need help."

Elizabeth stared at him, not sure whether to be amused or annoyed and marveling at the fact that he even seemed to believe what he was saying.

"So what do you want?" Jack looked back at her innocently. Seeing her blank look at the sudden change of topics, he added, "You see, in a deal you do something for me—such as get me out of this blasted cell—and I do something for you. Like a kiss."

"What?" Elizabeth nearly shrieked.

"Keep your voice down, luv. A kiss. You do know what one is I assume. It's whe—"

"Yes, I know what it is." Elizabeth hissed. She did _not_ want to hear Jack's description of what a kiss was. "Why would I want that from you?"

"Then you can say you've kissed Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack sat back confidently. "You'll be the most envied woman in Port Royal. It'll add a bit of scandal to your adventures, too." He nodded. "It's the only thing your story's missing, luv."

"That is not true. I do not want a kiss from you and I do not want a bit of _scandal_ in my adventures. And I'm starting to suspect that _you_ do not want to be out of the cell. And would stop calling me luv?" Elizabeth spit out.

Ignoring the last remark, Jack made his face look suitably apologetic and asked, "So what _do_ you want . . . luv?"

Gritting her teeth, she took a deep breath and, in one breath, said, "I want passage out of Port Royal, and a place on the Black Pearl—as a crewmember, _not_ in your bed."

Jack stared at her, for the first time in years, speechless. Finally, he found his voice. "Luv, I'd give that if I could, but the Pearl's long gone." At the mention of his Pearl, his voice turned wistful.

"No, it's not." Elizabeth grinned, enjoying her second chance to shock Jack. "It's waiting in a cove on the other side of the island. I doubt they'll manage any kind of an escape though. Too much of a risk."

Jack stared at her, hope lit up in his eyes. _A chance to sail on the Pearl. To be Captain once again. _Almost serious for once, he replied,"For that I'd give you the treasure of Isla de Muerta."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "I'll take it."

Jack groaned. "That's not what I meant. So, how are you getting out of here?"

"It involves these." Elizabeth held up the keys. She inserted the key in the lock and turned. Or tried to. "Or maybe not. The bloody thing's stuck."

Jerking on the key, she managed to twist it around. Even unlocked the door wouldn't open. Finally, Elizabeth slammed the door in as hard as she could. With a bang, the door opened.

Footsteps echoed. The guard on the opposite side was coming to check on the disturbance. Swiftly, Elizabeth whipped off her robe, uncovering a more traditional outfit for a Governor's daughter, and put it over Jack.

"You're a priest come to pray for the prisoner's soul." She hissed.

"I got that part of your bloody speech." Jack grumbled.

"Just shut up. I got you out of that cell, didn't I?"

"Now you're going to get me back in it."

Jack watched, perplexed as Elizabeth dropped down to the floor and leaned against the bars of the cell. She slipped the keys into one of the many annoying ruffles in her dress, hoping it wouldn't fall out and get her a matching cell next to Jack.

"Help me up!" She whispered.

"But—"

"Just do it! Act like a priest."

Just as the guard came into view, Jack knelt down, and without a single trace of his usual slurred voice, asked, "Are you all right, miss?"

"Yes, I just tripped on the hem of my dress. Thank you."

He offered her his hand. "Here." Jack helped her up, then turned to the guard. Quickly, the conspirators arranged themselves so that it wasn't possible to see that the cell was empty. Unless the guard insisted on checking, they would be safe.

"Miss Swann just came and took a nasty fall."

"Ahh. That was the sound I heard.

"Yes."

An uncomfortable silence filled the hallway until the guard awkwardly broke it. "Miss Swann, is there anything I can do for you?"

Elizabeth, jerked out of her shock, shook her head. "I came to see if the prisoner would repent his sins. I just met the Father . . ." Elizabeth faltered, the only name going through her head was Jack and that wouldn't do.

"Father John." Jack put in smoothly. "We weren't even introduced until now."

Elizabeth nodded gratefully. "Exactly. I am glad I had a chance to meet Father John. Not many priest care to work so hard for every soul."

"I do my best." Jack said humbly.

"As we all do." Elizabeth put in.

"I will leave you to your prayers, then." The guard said after a moment.

As soon as the guard left, Elizabeth heaved a sigh of relief.

Jack and Elizabeth stared at each other. Then, with a resigned shrug, they knelt down to pretend praying, with whispered cursed coming from both of them.

"I think that's enough." Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth said.

"Are you sure? You know, we could do this for another hour or so." Jack said sarcastically.

"The guard would get pretty suspicious then. Let's go."

"Wait." Jack said.

"What?" Annoyed, Elizabeth replied. "Do you want to go back in that cell?"

Without saying a word, he took out the keys to his former cell and locked it. "Another legend of Captain Jack Sparrow is born."

Ignoring the theatrics, Elizabeth said angrily, "How did you get the keys? I had them."

"You're not the only pickpocket here."

And with that, the two conspirators—and pickpockets—bluffed their way past the guard and into the streets. Walking as fast as possible with out gaining undue attention, they hurried towards the outskirts of Port Royal.

"Bloody hell." Elizabeth cursed as she tripped for what seemed the millionth time over her skirts.

"You can't run fast enough with those." Jack said. He had ditched the robes as soon as they were out of site of the guard, not that his usual apparel was much less conspicuous Elizabeth had grumbled.

"You are not leaving me here."

"Wait here. I'll be back"

"I am not going to wait here for the next six hours to figure out that you left me here."

Jack sighed again. "I promise, on my word as Captain of the Black Pearl, that I will come back in no more than hour or less barring intervention from unavoidable occurrences. Satisfied?"

Elizabeth glared at Jack. "I suppose so."

"Good." Swiftly, Jack swaggered off with not even a look back.

"If he doesn't come back, I swear I'll make him wish he never met me." Elizabeth said, following it with a string of curses her father would be shocked to hear. Sighing, she sat down in the shadows of a building to wait, hoping that no one would recognize her. She didn't know how long it would take before Jack would be found missing but when he was, it wouldn't take long to connect her to his escape. To be recognized as Miss Elizabeth Swann, soon to be Mrs. James Norrington now might end up being the loss of her life as well as the chance of true freedom.

Looking at the moon shining down, Elizabeth cursed with a vengeance. It had been at least half an hour, since Jack had left, maybe more. _You fool, trusting a pirate. Didn't you learn anything after being tricked by Barbossa? _Elizabeth put her head in her hands. _Will was right for once; Jack wouldn't give me any more than a tip of the hat before he abandoned me. Curse him to the depths of hell. _It wasn't as if she could do anything more.

Reluctantly, Elizabeth stood up. With Jack gone, the Black Pearl would be gone as well, along with her hopes of a new life. Cursing the day she ever met that filthy pirate, Elizabeth slowly began walking back to the Governor's house and the dull, boring life that awaited her.

Suddenly she stopped. "Why should I?" She said to the empty streets. "Why should I go back? I don't have to. I can go stowaway on a ship, end up in Tortuga, and find some other pirate ship to sail on. I don't need Jack."

Remembering when Barbossa held her captive, especially when Barbossa had held her at gunpoint to stop Will and Jack from removing the curse. She had been the reason her father, Commodore Norrington, and half the Royal Navy almost died. Elizabeth said, this time only in her thoughts, _I swore to myself that I'd never let myself be helpless again. That I wouldn't rely on anyone and wouldn't be just a pawn. _

Elizabeth grinned._ It wasn't like I wanted to return to that anyway. I'll go find some men's clothes and sign on another ship. Forget Jack; he isn't worth it. _

Elizabeth turned around, and then began to walk off. Stopping, she grinned and started _swaggering_ to apply some 'transfer of ownership' to a pair of pants and a shirt. All she had to do was bind down her chest, put on some men's clothes and cut her hair. Nobody looking for the Governor's daughter would suspect a young, scruffy sailor or even a stowaway boy. Good riddance to _Captain _Jack Sparrow.

**Yet again I'm sorry it took so long for me to post. I'm soo lazy. I'm going to try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible, maybe on Wednesday since I have a half day. **

**Calling all beta-readers, calling all beta-readers. If anyone would be willing to beta-read this, I'd really appreciate it. I don't need help with the grammar and punctuation as much as characterization and plot pacing. Just email me or review me. Thanks. **

** Pretty please review. It makes me want to write more so everyone review. I'll accept criticism as long is it isn't jut 'I don't like it. It horrible." Or something. I want to make this better and I need your help. Thanks.**

* * *

m1

m2


	4. Worthless

**Disclaimer: Until Disney puts up Pirates of the Caribbean for sale and I buy it, I don't own anything it. Also, any insults against Captain Jack Sparrow written here are entirely untrue (except for maybe the drunken pirate and crazy pirate ones) and only there for the sake of the story. Will Turner insults on the other hand . . . **

**Summary: Ummm . . . .**** When Will decides that Jack is a pirate and thus deserves to hang, he doesn't reckon with Elizabeth's opposite view of the situation. Taking action of her own, the ending of POTC is given a twist. **

** And now, the feature presentation . . . For What It's Worth! (Applause all around.)**m1 m2

As he knocked loudly on the door, the Governor called out, "Elizabeth? Are you all right? Are you decent?" He waited a moment for an answer, then tried again. "Elizabeth? Are you still abed? It's nearly noon."

Weatherby waited for a minute, and then sighed. "She deserves to sleep in after the horrible incident with the pirates." Turning to the servant accompanying him, he said, "Please inform me as soon as my daughter wakes up. I would like to breakfast with her." He smiled. "The way it is, perhaps I will have lunch with her."

"Yes sir." The servant nodded. "I will."

The Governor turned and walked back to his study, his mind resting on the matter of his daughter for barely a moment. She would wake up in an hour or so and that would be that. _Now, about those proposals . . ._

"Commodore, an officer outside is demanding to see you. I know you ordered me not to disturb you in less of an attack but he's insisting on seeing you."

Commodore Norrington looked up from the papers on his desk. It seemed that he could not have five minutes to himself without a disaster happening. Since the attack on Port Royal and subsequent rescue of Miss Swann, he had been swamped with paperwork, not to mention the incessant requests to fix this or that he was inundated with when ever he was in public. Adding to the burden, had yet to figure someway of dealing with Sparrow besides hanging him. It was as though he _let_ himself be captured in order to provide the most annoyance. Apparently, Miss Swann's plan to free Sparrow hadn't worked, or rather, hadn't even been tried. There had been no commotion or news of a jailbreak and his hanging was in less than an hour. In fact, Sparrow should be in irons right now.

He almost felt pity for the pirate. If he had had to die, Sparrow should have least have had the chance to do it fighting or at least not for doing a good deed, as the infuriating man had pointed out. But a pirate was a pirate, and as Commodore, he hanged pirates. Even telling Miss Swann as much as he did could be construed as treason.

He sighed and reluctantly said, "Send him in."

"Yes, sir." Lieutenant Nicholas Myles, Norrington's second-in-command, and go-between for the rest of the Navy, nodded, and ducked out of the room. In his place, a short, thin officer appeared.

"Commodore. The prisoner has escaped." He reported frantically.

"What?"

"Sparrow. He's not in his cell. We went to put him in irons and he wasn't there. The cell was all locked and secure. It's as if he just disappeared into thin air. Like magic."

"Don't be foolish. He's not some kind of magician. He must be somewhere. Mount a search." The Commodore barked out angrily. Inwardly, he was surprised and slightly relieved. Miss Swann had pulled it off and far better than he expected.

"We have, sir. Three squads are searching the streets."

"Well done. Go see to it that no ships leave the harbor with out being searched." The Commodore ordered. "When was Sparrow last seen?"

"Late afternoon, sir." The officer barked out. "He was there for dinner. When the guards changed, no one thought to check on the prisoner. There had been no way to get out."

The Commodore mulled over that for a second. Talking to himself, he said, "So he must have disappeared sometime during the night. Well," He said to the officer, "He won't be able to run anywhere. There's no where to go but back to the noose. Dissmissed."

"Aye, sir." The officer turned and left. This emergency dealt with, Norrington mentally saluted Elizabeth's success, then tried collect his thoughts and return to his paperwork before another crises could arise,

When Will heard the news of Jack's escape, his feelings were mixed. Part of him was glad that Jack Sparrow would live. He had saved Will's life and Will could not wish that he die. On the other hand, he was a pirate, and that made him deserving of the gallows, good deed or not. And even if Will's instincts were telling him to trust Jack and forget that he was a pirate, Jack had put Elizabeth in danger. And that, that was unforgivable.

Before Norrington could collect his thoughts and return to his paperwork, another disturbance entered. "Commodore, the Governor sent me."

Looking up, he saw one of the Governor's servants standing there. "Yes?"

"It's Miss Swann. She's . . .She is—"

"Is where?" Norrington said sharply.

"Well, that's the problem. No one knows. Nobody has any idea where she is."

Norrington had one; it involved a ship with black sails heading towards Tortuga. _Not good. Not good at all. _Trying to quell his desperate thoughts, Norrington questioned the servant, "She's not still abed, or at an acquaintance's house?"

"No, Commodore. Messages were sent to anywhere we thought she might be and no one has seen her."

With a feeling as though this wasn't going to be enough, he replied, "I will send out patrols to look for her. This may not be necessary. She may simply have taken a walk and forgotten to tell anyone. Do not over react. Please inform the Governor's that I will send out patrols to search for her. I will inform the Governor as soon as I receive any news about her wherabouts."

"Yes, sir. I will inform the Governor of that."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you may go. Please ask Lieutenant Myles to come in as you leave."

"Yessir." The servant bowed and left the room In his place, Myles appeared.

"You asked for me?" Lieutenant Myles inquired.

"Yes. Inform the squads searching the city for Sparrow, to keep an eye out for Miss Swann. It appears that she is missing."

"I will, sir. Is that all?"

"Yes."

Norrington turned back to his work. He looked up. Lieutenant Myles was still hanging hesitantly in the doorway.

"Is there something else?" The Commodore asked.

"One thing, sir. It might be nothing. We checked with the guards to see if they could get a later time that Sparrow was definitely in his cell." He stopped, looking at Norrington. "Sir, Sometime around sundown, a priest named Brother John visited the prisoner to pray for his soul. One guard says that after he came, Miss Swann visited as well. The other said that she was never there."

Norrington felt his heart sink. "Has the priest been found?"

"No, sir. We checked. There's no Brother John in the church here. And as far as we can tell, that's the last time anyone's seen Miss Swann. The report of her might be false, though. That particular guard has been known to . . .indulge in a bit too much ale occasionally."

"I'll keep that in consideration. But I fear the worst. Send word to the governor but reassure him that she probably left before Sparrow escaped. Dismissed."

This time the lieutenant left. When knew that he wasn't coming back, Norrington put his head in his hands. _Why would Elizabeth go with Sparrow? For she must have. But for what reason. _

Tired, frustrated and wondering why everything must turn out to be so complicated, Norrington tried futilely to finish some of the paperwork before he learned that pirates were attacking or that there were giant carrots falling from the sky. With the way things were going, you never knew. Maybe tomorrow he'd wake up and find this had all been a nightmare. On the other hand, he might wake up to find that there had been a huge blizzard.

"But where could she be? What could have happened to her?" The Governor said wildly, as he paced about his study. Ever since the news of Elizabeth's disappearance had arrived, he had been unable to keep still. He had sent servant to inform the Commodore, sent messages to anywhere he thought she might have been and questioned all the servants about when they had last saw her.

All he knew was that Elizabeth had disappeared sometime last night and had not been seen since. She was not at a friend's house or in her own house. She wasn't at the market or about the house.

To make matters worse, Jack Sparrow was loose again. Who knows what he might have to do with Elizabeth's disappearance. After all, there was that time he threatened her, and the day on the island . . .

Without knowing exactly what was going on, the Governor could do little but pace and hope that soon news would come.

When Will heard of Elizabeth's disappearance, he had no mixed feeling. No matter what had happened between Elizabeth and him, he would still die to save her. Only taking the time to put away his blacksmith's tools, Will picked up a sword, and began to walk very fast to see Commodore. Whatever it took, he _would_ to save Elizabeth.

* * *

m1

m2


End file.
